


Новогодний побег

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Endgame, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: В порыве авторского вдохновения повиненколлаж
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Новогодний побег

**Author's Note:**

> В порыве авторского вдохновения повинен [коллаж](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c147ec7fbdfd3948d6ea97a4eff697e6/2f253cb394e4138b-3f/s1280x1920/9cb462eb76290b1306f7785a39ac5e8fa075def8.png)

Старк возмущенно взмахнул руками, и из его бокала чуть не выплеснулось что-то на редкость изысканное.

– Ты серьезно, Кэп? Все-таки сваливаешь? А как же елка размером со Статую Свободы, декор и вот это вот все? Братство, в конце концов, командный дух и прочая лабуда?

– Аргументов повесомее не нашел?

– Еще как нашел! – Тони понизил голос и метнул взгляд в сторону занавеса. – Ты бы видел, какой прикид эльфа у Романовой!

– И что?

– Я коктейль ей смешал – бомба, гарантирую огненный новогодний танец у шеста. Под фейерверки, которым не будет равных в Нью-Йорке!

– Не пробрало.

– Да что ж ты такой непрошибаемый? Ну хочешь, через час пол-Бродвея будет здесь у нее на подтанцовке? Оставайся!

– Спасибо, Тони. Не могу.

– Да брось, все ты можешь. Давай, Кэп! Пока Тор не успел напялить костюм Санты. Тебе больше пойдет, поверь моему взыскательному вкусу.

– Прости. Мне пора.

– Ничего тебе не пора. Все, кто тебя ждал, – здесь.

– Не вс… – Стив прикусил язык.

– Оу! Кэп, а вот с этого места поподробнее!

Шторка отклонилась, выглянула Наташа:

– Тони, отстань от него. Имеет право. Стив! Счастливого Нового года.

– Спасибо, Нат. И тебе того же.

– Значит, не передумаешь, – Тони поморщился, сделал вид, что по-хозяйски провожает до лифта, и по пути слегка толкнул Стива локтем в бок. – Хоть намекни, что за принцесса, иначе меня сожрет любопытство, а вину я повешу на тебя. Мои адвокаты просто звери, на твоем месте я бы не рисковал.

– Пока, Тони. Спасибо за приглашение, прости, что разочаровал. И с наступающим тебя!

– Мы еще поговорим об этом, Роджерс! – Тони недовольно отсалютовал бокалом закрывающимся дверям лифта.

Стив покинул вестибюль Башни, вдохнул морозный воздух. Запрокинул голову, зажмурился, на несколько секунд замер, ощущая, как снежинки запутываются в ресницах, тают, едва коснувшись щек. Усмехнулся, оседлал байк, натянул на глаза защитные очки. Движок радостно зарычал, и через минуту Стив Роджерс затерялся среди машин.

Основной поток полз по автостраде медленно, как сонная гусеница, но Стиву не нужно было ни в аэропорт, ни в центр. Он мчался, разрезая снегопад, в противоположном направлении – за город, и не прятал улыбку.

Они арендовали этот домик еще месяц назад. Старенький, на отшибе, без особых удобств, готовящийся к сносу, но их таким не отпугнуть. Единственное, что проверили – исправность камина и дымохода. Остальное обустроили сами. Обжились, приютили замерзшего котейку, и теперь он даже во сне мурлыкал громче треска пылающих поленьев.

Еще минут пятнадцать, и Стив будет на месте.

Баки встретит его с охапкой дров, только что набранных в поленнице про запас. Улыбнется, схватит за шарф одной рукой, притянет к себе, шепнет в губы:

– Вот и ты, – и обожжет их поцелуем.

Они войдут в дом, отряхивая с одежды налипший снег, запах жаркого из индейки защекочет ноздри. Баки мигом скинет дрова в руки Стиву и метнется проверить, не пригорает ли. Стив сложит поленья аккуратной горкой у камина, отряхнет ладони.

Этот старенький дом, утонувший в полумраке снежной ночи, наполненный их общим теплом, – лучшее место на земле. Старые мелодии на допотопном проигрывателе, две горячие чашки с ароматным кофе на столике, мурлычущий в кресле сонный кот, улыбка Баки, и никого на пару миль вокруг – самый лучший Новый год. Другого не надо.


End file.
